believe_tvfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner's Luck
Beginner's Luck is the second episode in season 1 of NBC's Believe. It first aired in the United States on March 16, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= FBI Agent Elizabeth Farrell is in charge of tracking down death row escapee William Tate but is informed by the Director of the FBI that for reasons unknown, Bo Adams is traveling with him. He makes it clear that Bo is far more important than Tate and Farrell is subsequently briefed by geneticist Roman Skouris about her abilities. Bo and Tate meanwhile are on their way to the safe house in Philadelphia but have to stop in Atlantic City on the way. They have no money - something they rectify by having Bo help Tate at the craps table. Bo decides to help a waitress whose 5 year-old son is quite ill but Farrell and her team are quickly homing on them. |-|Detailed synopsis= Bo and Tate wake up on the bus in Atlantic City, where the police have stopped the bus looking for Tate. Before they can walk up to him, Bo uses her powers to send the police car straight backwards. They later have to sleep in a restroom stall, with Tate shaving his head as a disguise. Tate convinces Bo to use her powers to roll some dice while he gambles and earns money at a nearby casino. There, Bo befriends a waitress and uncontrollably uses her powers to figure out that she has a sickly 5 year old son named Jesse. Meanwhile, Skouras decides to recruit an FBI agent to kidnap Bo and reveals that she has powers but not why he needs her (he claims the facility Bo was living in was helping her develop her powers, and that Winter thought otherwise). A photo of Bo and Tate at the casino goes up online, causing the FBI agent to issue an AMBER Alert for Bo against Skouras' wishes. Tate sees the alert and promptly leaves with Bo and a lot of cash. On the street they run into the waitress in her car, and Bo asks if she can see Jessie. Tate allows her to go with him, as police are blocking off the entrance to the train station. In the waitress' apartment, Bo meets Jessie, who is revealed to have Leukemia and needs a bone marrow transplant that they cannot afford, and Tate is impressed by what the waitress has done for Jessie. In Jessie's room, Bo causes Jessie's stuffed animals, as well as Stanley, to "come to life". Bo and Tate later go to the train station, where it is revealed that Bo gave Jessie almost all of the money Tate won in order to give them enough money for the transplant. They start arguing, causing another passenger to see them and recognize them from the AMBER alert. When several buff men attempt to attack Tate, he and Bo get off at the next station and run away. Bo and Tate steal a car and stop for gas. One of Skouras's men attempts to kidnap Bo again, but fails, blowing up the gas station in the process. After a flat tire, they are cornered by the police, and Tate is arrested, while Bo is taken away in another car. Skouras' man, revealed to have survived the explosion, sees the arrangement and has everyone make sure that Tate was taken into custody and that they have the girl. It is later revealed that the policemen were working for Winter, and that they now have permanent residence in an apartment. Jessie shows his mom the money, and they hug, knowing everything is going to be all right. Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! First Appearances Elizabeth Ferrel Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Videos S01E02-trailer-NBC References